Sludge can be used for land reclamation as well as for providing a source of soil for other uses. There are a variety of ways of removing water from sludge.
One option is engineering physical drainage systems into the sludge. This mainly uses mechanical actions, such as applying a pressure, building up drainage passage ways, etc., to force the large amount of water bound in the slurry to discharge, thus achieving a slurry-water separation.
Another option is a mechanical dewatering approach. This can be divided into three main categories of vacuum filtration dewatering, pressure filtration dewatering, and centrifugation dewatering according to their dewatering principles.
Still another option is chemical flocculation dewatering. In this approach, a flocculant is dosed into the slurry, which serves the functions of compressing the electric double layer and adsorption-bridging, to make solid phases in the slurry mixture system gather together and form flocs to carry out a “destabilization”, thus achieving a slurry-water separation.
Yet another option is electro-osmosis well point drying technologies. Electro-osmosis involves using the direct current energy of clay type soil to make the water in the pores of the soil move towards the cathode. The dredged slurries for environment protection are generally all clay-type soil with a permeability coefficient less than 1.0×10−4 cm/s, and the electro-osmosis well point dewatering system used includes a well point pumping device and an electric power system device.